Shadow
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: REPOST Sarutobi Sasuke / Sanada Yukimura, loosely connected or unrelated oneshot collection, now ffnet friendly without M-rated. M-rated oneshots can now be found on my livejournal. Warnings/Disclaimer inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I don't own Sengoku Basara (I'm referring to the anime, but I don't own any of the game or manga franchise either). I just discovered it recently and very quickly became obsessed with my own favorite yaoi pairing x3 Sarutobi Sasuke x Sanada Yukimura x3 so warnings include yaoi/ shonen-ai relationship,OOCness, possible spoilers. I just have such a loyalty complex of Master/Servant :3_

_This started out as a single story, but I kept writing different scenes and skipping the transitions that I would need if this WAS a single story, but I know myself and I know that I wouldn't write the transitions, so I decided I might as well post each different scene in separate chapters so that at least people can read them and it won't stay on my computer forever unknown. They're all essentially the same story of Yukimura x Sasuke relationship, and each chapter after this first one has their relationship already established and are just moments following it. _

_**Edit- **that was how it first started anyways, later oneshots include oneshots of the past with Benmaru and parental/bigbrother Sasuke and also unrelated oneshots of other sorts. These will be specially marked at the top of each oneshot. Enjoy :)_

**~x~**

**Shadow **

**~x~**

It had to have been Sanada Yukimura to make the first move; it had been the ONLY way for it to have happened. Because Sarutobi Sasuke absolutely never would have advanced into a romantic relationship if Yukimura hadn't utterly insisted upon it himself- it just wouldn't have been his place (sometimes he still didn't).

It had been in a rare time of peace, when Meade Keiji was traveling between territories like usual and he was currently spending his time in Takeda land. The vagabond took a particular interest in the young, passionate Yukimura and the two often spent much time together. Though it was often innocent, Keiji would somehow always fold back into his views on his passion for love, in which Yukimura would tilt his head in naïve bewilderment and more often than not, Sasuke would appear out of "nowhere" and bustle the young Sanada away before Keiji could go into further elaborate detail.

Faced with a challenge, Keiji swore to himself that he would bring the realization and joy of love to Sanada Yukimura before he left Takeda. Though he had to wait and bide his time until Lord Shingen sent Sarutobi on an errand to Lord Kenshin before he could make another attempt. He didn't want Sasuke interrupting again, after all. That ninja was protective of his master.

Faced without any deliberate distractions, Keiji finally imparted the full knowledge of love onto Yukimura, despite loud yells of "SHAMEFUL!" and the young Tiger's face blushing as vividly as the crimson clothes he was known for. Pleased with himself, Keiji retired for the night, unaware of the dangerous state of crippling embarrassment he left Yukimura in.

Upon Sasuke's return, his young master was still so flustered with his new comprehension that the ninja had to spend several long hours coaxing the full story out of the brunette and then begin the even longer process of calming Sanada down and explaining to him that all of what he had been told was a bit grossly exaggerated, and yet still harmlessly normal. Relieved and comforted, Yukimura went to sleep early that night and Sasuke paid a visit to the Meade vagabond.

Keiji cheerfully departed to visit Lord Kenshin the following morning, hurrying away on his horse after quickly sparing a wave to Yukimura's enthusiastic goodbyes, avoiding a dark glower from a particular ninja behind the brunette.

However, even with the catalyst of the issue gone now, the issue itself refused to depart.

Yukimura had always been rather too enthusiastic about new things he learned, so after being reassured multiple times and finally gaining control over his blushing, the brunette began trying to apply his newfound knowledge. But here he hit a roadblock. He certainly had no ambition to begin a simple relationship with a woman when the country could plunge into war again at any time, and he certainly didn't want to place that amount of trust in a stranger. Besides, Yukimura had long been used to the idea of strong warriors and battles- and the idea of a soft, gentle woman who had no experience of anything rougher than working the fields utterly confused the teenager.

Sulky and somewhat discouraged, Yukimura turned to the one who had always been there to answer his concerns for as long as he could remember. As always, Sasuke soothed his master's worries, telling him he had at least another decade to even worry about settling for marriage, and that was plenty of time to find a suitable partner that he could learn to trust enough to share a bed with. Overjoyed, Yukimura had thrown himself into Sasuke's amused embrace, and then clung there longer than normally, innocently trying to convey his grateful affection before he froze with a sudden massive realization. Lost in his mind, Yukimura barely heard Sasuke's concerned questions as to why he wasn't letting go, and if there was something else wrong.

Yukimura had never kissed anyone before in his life. Affectionate pecks to the cheeks of his family (and Sasuke when he'd been small) certainly did not count in this area of romance, but it did not stop him from leaning in and pressing his lips clumsily to Sasuke's.

Startled but sharp as always, Sarutobi waited until Yukimura had pulled away before he spoke. "Isn't it kind of pointless to kiss _me_, Danna?"

Yukimura blinked slowly, his expressive brown eyes innocently confused. "What do you mean?"

The green-and-black clad ninja chuckled in amusement, leaning back on his hands but making no attempt to remove the brunette from his personal space. "I mean, Danna, you are a general of this land under Oyakata-sama, of which you are to eventually assume command over. You have time before marriage, yes, but no young maid will be happy that her lord has engaged intimately with a servant- especially one of a low class such as myself." Sasuke explained gently, feeling a little amused when he saw his master just stubbornly set his jaw.

"Oyakata-sama isn't married and has intimacy with ladies of lower class and he is above all else what I strive to be! So I won't marry either, because I have _you_." Yukimura declared boldly, momentarily tightening his embrace around Sasuke's shoulders.

The ninja turned slightly just so that his master's next innocent kiss landed on his cheek instead of his intended mouth, in order to continue trying to reason with the younger man. "What of your family? The Sanada line must be continued right?"

Yukimura, to his credit, at least paused in brief consideration before once more boldly proclaiming his own reasoning's again. "My father knows that I have wholly devoted myself to Oyakata-sama! I may die without an heir, or I shall adopt a ward, like Oyakata-sama has me!"

"Danna…" Sasuke sighed with a faint smirk. His master was still so much like a child sometimes; demanding what he wanted and that was that as far as he was concerned. "If you don't want to marry a gentle woman you don't trust, then how about a friendly alliance with another lord. It's not unheard of for two lords to be uncommonly close, if it's a man you want. It still doesn't have to be me." He was being subtle here, but with Yukimura's Keiji-gifted knowledge, he was sure to understand.

Yukimura huffed a little in annoyance at yet another excuse. "I don't want another lord, I don't trust any of them because I still see them as enemies. Getting involved like… _that_, unnerves me!" The Tiger cub blushed but his fiery determination danced in his eyes before the brown orbs suddenly widened in a hurt and sad realization. "You don't want me like _that_ Sasuke…?"

Startled by the utterly kicked cub expression his master was now wearing, Sasuke hurriedly wrapped both arms around the younger male, soothingly tucking the head of wild brown hair under his chin. "That's entirely **not** it, Danna. I'm just concerned about _your_ future and happiness. You are a strong, attractive samurai and I am proud to be by your side. I just believe that if I were in _that_ way, it would cause you more harm than temporary good." Sarutobi gently rubbed between his master's shoulder blades as he spoke, hoping that Yukimura was no longer upset.

The brunette gentle sat up straight out of Sasuke's comforting hold, cheeks glowing a shy pink, his mind circling around the compliment the ninja had given him with pride and dismissing the other concerns with ease. "Well if you care for my happiness, Sasuke, then please be with me."

And damn if his master didn't just sound _suggestive_ with those words and that _tone!_ Sasuke mentally cursed Maeda Keiji once again. The boy got enough silly admirers when he was completely oblivious, if he started learning how to act coy, there would be no end to the infatuation. Especially if Yukimura was truly serious about trying out a relationship with him, then the extra attention would only bewilder the poor boy. Sparing an upward glance to Yukimura's hopefully glowing face, Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Well… alright, I suppose… but we'll talk to Oyakata-sama about this tomorrow and get his opinion before anything is official, alright?" Sasuke had to raise his voice for his stipulation to be heard because the young Sanada had emitted a crow of happiness at his initial admittance. "Alright?"

Yukimura nodded eagerly in acquiescence before leaning forward with slowly drooping eyes, an obvious intent in mind. With another mental sigh, Sasuke willingly gave him what his master was looking for and their lips connected softly. His master was innocent and inexperienced, content to just let their lips remain pressed together like so, and Sasuke was not going to advance the gentle connection any further until his master sought it out himself somehow- if he still even wanted to after they talked to Oyakata-sama tomorrow. For now though, Yukimura was very content with the chaste kisses he showered repeatedly upon his ninja's lips, overjoyed when they were returned and occasionally gifted upon him as well.

For the first time since Yukimura was still a young, clingy child, he slept curled up in his shadow's warm embrace and happily thought he could quickly get used to the familiar yet much better than before sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

**~x~**

**Shadow 2**

**~x~**

As promised, Yukimura sought out Lord Shingen the following morning around breakfast time (apologizing profusely for coming at a meal time, but insisting that it was of the upmost importance, which had Sasuke shaking his head in amusement at the exaggeration) and then proceeded to make a long-winded and probably over informational explanation of his own reasonings about a relationship with his ninja- some of which had Sasuke arching an eyebrow in surprise.

Shingen listened silently throughout the babbling, dark eyes watching Yukimura's flushed cheeks (whether it be from embarrassment or enthusiasm he was unsure- probably both) as he became more and more flustered the longer his lord remained quiet, and Shingen also watched how Sasuke remained quietly (loyally, obediently) kneeled behind the Tiger Cub, keeping his eyes lowered respectfully as ninja's were ought to in the presence of lords in a meeting- but Shingen saw how he still occasionally leaned forward to touch Yukimura's foot to silently tell him to calm down and breathe when the boy became too eccentric and stuttered too hard. He knew how long they had been together- after all, they had arrived as a pair into his service, while Yukimura had still been an overenthusiastic child that was clingy to a teenager who was indulgent and protective of the young master.

"Yukimura!" Shingen abruptly boomed, startling both younger men kneeling before him and cutting off Yukimura's babbling.

"H-hai! Oyakata-sama!" His Tiger Cub shouted back, fisting his hands on top of the wooden planks as he unwaveringly stared up at his lord, brown eyes nervous but determined to receive Shingen's word on his unorthodox relationship with his ninja.

Lord Shingen grinned broadly. "I see how you've put a lot of thought in this, and I don't think you could find any companion who is more loyal than our very own Sasuke. So I give you my blessing!" He laughed heartily when Yukimura gaped at him for a few seconds (and Sasuke's own eyes widened slightly in surprise too (the young man was too serious for his age, Shingen thought)).

"OYAKATA-SAMA!" Yukimura shouted gleefully after leaping to his feet with his spirit literally burning with utter joy. Behind him, Sasuke leaned back from his crouch and sat with a somewhat bewildered, contemplative expression- like he hadn't truly expected to get Shingen's approval and blessing, and didn't entirely know what to do with the idea of his official relationship status yet.

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"Y-yare yare…"

**~x~**

Yukimura turned out to be a very enthusiastic lover- especially after receiving his lord's blessing. But Sasuke hadn't really expected any different from his master by now. Though the open displays of affection still often surprised the ninja, he accepted them readily enough and occasionally returned them himself (he was hesitantly learning how to accept that he was now allowed to do such things now).

Odd looks were repeatedly gained but no one was really daring enough to insult a samurai and a ninja when they were together within range, but rumors and speculation certainly circled. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if they were eventually going to become too damaging, but Shingen only laughed off his worries and Yukimura still didn't comprehend the idea of any consequences. So the man stopped protesting but kept his senses alert. After all, keeping his eyes and ears open for information was one of his specialties.

Sasuke was startled out of his contemplation when the master currently plaguing his thoughts practically glomped his back and clung there cheerily. Smiling to himself, the shinobu tilted his head to the side just in time for a kiss to be placed on his mouth. "Hello to you too, Danna." He murmured softly, well aware of a passing patrol of foot soldiers that were obviously eyeing their general's show of affection. Their relationship certainly wasn't going to remain secret to solely their lands for long. He would have to be extra vigilant from here on out for anyone targeting either of them (because relationships were always seen as a point of attack to weaken bonds of the enemies- he knows, he's done it himself).

Happily unaware of the shinobu's serious thoughts, Yukimura contentedly stroked down one side of Sasuke's neck while humming softly. He was certainly a very affectionate lover, Sasuke should've known. His master had always been a touchy person- either as a child who constantly clung to his hand, or as a teenager always asking for battles of wrestling, and even as he currently was with Oyakata-sama's fists and Sasuke's hand-to-hand combat training. He craved the physical contact, and now this relationship only gave him ample opportunity to satisfy his cravings for touch in an entirely non-violent and satisfactory way.

Of course, it led to a lot of practically petting for Sasuke, but he didn't have a problem with it- a ninja had no place to deny his master anything- but besides anything like that… the shinobu enjoyed the attention. He had long ago resigned himself to the idea of having nothing but the possibility of the occasional sexual release without attachment or nothing at all- so this gentle and soft _actual__** relationship**_ that he was allowed and actually expected to participate in now… it blew his mind and practically all his previous training of restraint as unnecessary, so he had to teach himself to allow himself all this.

Another kiss was pressed to his cheek, again pulling Sasuke out his whirlwind of thoughts and the ninja scolded himself for getting himself so distracted by his own inner-contemplation twice in as many minutes. Shoving the thoughts aside for a later time when he _didn't_ have a snuggly brunette attached to his back, the ninja reached up and gently hooked an arm around Yukimura's neck. "You're so cuddly, Danna." He teased light-heartedly, lightly scratching at the brunette's scalp in a way that he knew Yukimura liked.

Predictably, Yukimura shivered happily at the pleasant sensation, closing his eyes and pressing his face to the shinobu's neck. "Sasuke…" He breathed in a way that _nearly_ made Sasuke blush.

The thought that **he** caused his master such simple but obvious enjoyment in his master did weirdly pleasant things inside the ninja's body. He took a deep breath to calm himself- as pure habit dictated- before smiling to himself. He could treat his master like a lover. He could train himself in this way. Yukimura had fought to have Sasuke like this, and the shinobu would deliver what his master rightfully deserved (and desired) from him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now this one is a "flashback" because I wanted to write some teenager!Sasuke taking care of a child!Yukimura- called Benmaru as according to what I know, that was Yukimura's childhood name. So Benmaru is little!Yukimura, and Sasuke still calls him Danna._

**~x~**

**Shadow 3**

**~x~**

Sasuke and Benmaru had been playing in Lord Shingen's gardens- well Benmaru-danna had been playing and Sasuke had been sitting beside him and participating to placate the boy (okay he was playing too)- when the young ninja saw a dull flash of yellow at the corner of his eye. He pretended to not have seen it, instead leaning forward to brush off some sand from the little boy he had been assigned to protect a year ago. When he sat back, he readjusted himself so that he was slightly facing the flash of yellow he'd seen, keeping his motions fluid and natural so that if someone was watching (like he suspected), then they wouldn't realize their position had been compromised and Sasuke himself could gain some information.

Keeping his eyes focused on Benmaru's playing, Sasuke watched for another sign of movement. His patience was rewarded and Sasuke could soon determine that a spy had infiltrated the Takeda home- one from the Tokugawa army if he guessed correctly, based on the garish yellow that all the soldiers seemed to wear. He was either a very poor ninja or an above ordinary soldier for his infiltration skills. Either way, Sasuke knew what to do with him.

"Danna," He began, smiling a little when the young brunette instantly looked up at him with a broad innocent grin. He extended a hand. "Let's go see if the cooks will let me make you some dango."

"Dango!" Benmaru cheered, throwing both tiny fists up in the air before latching onto Sasuke's hand (or two of his fingers- the most he could hold) and jumping to his feet and spraying the sand he had just been playing in everywhere.

Sasuke saw movement from the tree again, and with a feeling of heavy foreboding, scooped up Benmaru into his arms as a precaution. The boy certainly didn't mind, laughing with enjoyment into the young shinobu's ear as Sasuke turned and walked to go inside- careful to keep the tree the spy had taken refuge in was kept within his peripheral vision until they actually were inside. Frowning to himself, Sasuke readjusted his cheerfully complacent armful and then strode purposefully towards their lord's quarters to inform him of their spy.

"Can you knock on the door for me, Danna?" Sasuke requested with a grin, knowing that it would make his ward pleased to be of any kind of assistance.

"Un!" Benmaru enthused, before adopting an adorably serious expression, leaning carefully out of Sasuke's gentle embrace to thud his small fist against the wood several times. "Like that?" He asked brightly, his young mind completely forgetting that they were supposed to be heading towards the kitchen.

"Just like that." Sasuke smiled, looking up when Shingen's deep voice called from within, allowing them entry. He shifted Benmaru's weight to one arm and then pushed the door open, stepped in, then closed it behind him- quickly allowing his young master down to the floor when Benmaru loudly shrieked "Oyakata-sama!" at the sight of the broad older man and ran to him. He watched without worry because, despite his looks, Lord Shingen was actually a giant softie when it came to little Benmaru.

After the two had gotten their little hug and yelling each other's names out of the way, Sasuke respectfully stepped forwards and knelt before the man. "Taishou, I believe there is a spy from Tokugawa's army in the garden. He's wearing yellow armor and is hiding in the oak tree near the koi pond." The young shinobu reported, keeping his eyes respectfully lowered like he'd been taught.

Lord Shingen frowned a little. "Good eyes, Sasuke. I'll check it out." He turned to the boy perched on his knee with a grin. "You stick close to Sasuke for now, okay Cub? Behave yourself." He said with (real) pretend seriousness.

Benmaru looked up at him with big eyes before he also gave another "serious" expression and fisted both hands. "Yessir, Oyakata-sama!" He hopped down from the Tiger's knee and raced back over to Sasuke, essentially flinging himself at the ninja who luckily caught him with little difficulty.

Sasuke looked up from his armful when a large hand suddenly covered the top of his head and gave a rough tousle. "Taishou?" He asked uncertainly, wondering what was the meaning behind the affection he could feel in the contact.

Lord Shingen only grinned and didn't answer directly. "Stay in here until I return." He ordered, receiving another "Yes sir" from the teenager before the Takeda Lord left the room to find this spy.

Sitting alone in their lord's quarters was odd for Sasuke, who had only been in there for short times to report things and then quickly leave, but Benmaru was avidly happy to look around- only to gasp a few times and tackle Sasuke's arm again when he remembered Oyakata-sama's "order" to stick close to the ninja. Sasuke himself was rather amused by the display, watching how the boy he was charged with would soon get bored of just sitting next to him and wander off to look at something, only to come dashing back a few moments later once the curiosity had worn off.

A sudden explosion outside the room had Sasuke snatching Benmaru up and darting behind Lord Shingen's large chair, cradling the startled child to his chest and framed in by his knees- the ninja sitting with his back to the solid throne-like seat (that was rarely used) and using it as a defense in case whomever caused that explosion came into this room. The sliding door scraping open hurriedly confirmed Sasuke's suspicions, the sound of hurried footsteps darting around the room (obviously looking for something). The explosion had apparently been the distraction to momentarily divert their lord's attention while the spy/thief sought something out in his quarters. Sasuke just hoped whoever it was stayed the hell away from the chair.

Shifting Benmaru's weight to his hip, Sasuke silently withdrew a shuriken- just in case. He pressed a comforting kiss to his master's forehead, as the boy was practically trembling with fright but had thankfully understood the situation and the need to keep quiet. Sasuke spared a brief moment to mourn the boy's lost innocence at the knowledge he could be killed at such a young age, before devoting all his senses to keeping track of the invader as he continued to move around the room, growing more frantic.

And then suddenly, there was an abrupt silence. Suspicious, Sasuke gripped his shuriken tighter and wrapped his other arm more securely around Benmaru's waist, the young master also tightening his double fisted grip on the shinobu's shirt in reaction to the sudden silence. A creaking of the chair had Sasuke whipping his head upright just in time to see a man's helmeted head look over the back of the chair down at them.

Benmaru shrieked in fear and the man looked surprised but wasn't given any time to react further because Sasuke flung his shuriken up at the exposed face and then tucked his master's legs up in his now freed arm and, keeping low to the ground, raced towards the open door. There was the distinct sound of metal scraping metal, and the spy cursing loudly- but thundering footfalls gave proof that the man had at least avoided being killed by Sasuke's throw (evidence that the man was at least skilled enough to be able to avoid the weapon at such close range)- which only made Sasuke run faster, hopefully in the direction of Shingen but anywhere was fine as long as it was away from the man following-

He was following them. Which could only imply that he was after Benmaru-danna, because Sasuke himself certainly held no worth to anyone.

"S-Sasuke!" Benmaru whimpered loudly, clinging to his shinobu's neck as Sasuke darted through the first open door he encountered and then proceeded to jump out of the window into the large garden area- ironically right beside the tree that the spy had been housed in earlier.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Danna, I'll protect you." Sasuke soothed, amber eyes looking around wildly for a place to hide Benmaru at least so he could deal with the threat himself, but the way the child was clinging so tightly to him, it would probably only waste time so Sasuke kept running- trying to find any person who could help him defend Benmaru from this threat.

"DUCK!"

Only pure muscle memory of years of intense training collapsed Sasuke's legs, causing them to fold under him (head tucked low over Benmaru) as he skidded on the grass just in time for a large axe to swing where he'd previously been standing. Sasuke was unnerved by the loud clang and thud that sounded nearly immediately afterwards- it meant that the spy had been a lot closer to catching him than Sasuke had thought. The resulting crash after that though, ensured the ninja that the threat had finally been taken care of.

Relieved that they had been found (and defended) by Lord Shingen himself, Sasuke gently placed Benmaru on the grass before him- or tried to, having figured that the boy was tired of being cramped tightly in his arms, but the boy protested with a loud inarticulate cry and only clung tighter still, prompting Sasuke to retake him back into his arms and begin soothing his frightened master.

"It's alright, Danna. Oyakata-sama saved us. We're safe and the man chasing us is gone now." The shinobu murmured, petting the wild yet soft brown hair that was tucked tightly under his chin. "You're okay. Didn't I say that I would protect you?"

Benmaru nodded hurriedly, hiccupping a bit (at which Sasuke mentally groaned; hiccups were atrociously hard to get rid of). "Y-yes… but what if _you_ got hurt, Sasuke?" The tiny brunette looked up at his surprised shadow with a wobbly bottom lip.

"Me?" To say the ninja was surprised was an understatement. He'd known that Benmaru had distinct comprehension of times of danger (unfortunately thanks to his family's untimely demise) but to think that he'd had the foresight to worry about his retainer- _him_- startled the shinobu. "Ah, you didn't need to worry, Danna. I didn't get hurt." Sasuke reassured gently, proving it by holding out his bare arms to the boy. He was amused and relieved when his young master wiped his eyes and seriously tried to inspect his arms for any damage with his small hands. "See? No worries."

Benmaru gave the sweetest smile. "Un!"

For the second time that day, Sasuke was startled when his hair was roughly tousled by Lord Shingen. Perplexed, and a tiny bit vexed at the childish attention, the shinobu looked up from embracing his young master and, again, his only response was a broad grin. The ninja shook his head with a look that he refused to call a pout. It appeared that they were under the wing of an unusual lord.


	4. Chapter 4

_There was an intimate scene before this chapter if anyone rereading this remembers it, and it can be found on my livejournal account labeled under Shadow_

**~x~**

**Shadow 4**

**~x~**

Sasuke was asleep- like _really_ asleep and not the weird half-conscious trance he sometimes did during the day or when they were on long missions (Sasuke called it napping, but Yukimura still thought it was too weird and stiff to be a true nap). His body was larger and longer than Yukimura's, but the boy's body was still developing while Sasuke had leveled off his growth. He was warm and smooth to the touch in the places that weren't riddled with rough scars of various severity, which the Tiger Cub's fingers gently retraced like lines on a war map.

Yukimura really liked it when he could see Sasuke sleep. It wasn't often that he was allowed to. His shinobu would always stay up and watch over him, protective of his vulnerability while asleep and ignore his own need for rest. But it was a time of peace in the land of the rising sun, and Yukimura was happy (with a mix of embarrassment and pride) that he had managed to wear out the resilient ninja enough the previous night for Sasuke to finally forgo his vigil for one night and slip into a full and complete sleep.

Yukimura stifled a yawn with one hand to keep himself quiet, all too aware that any sound even remotely suspicious (of any volume) would rouse the ninja instantly, no matter how deep his sleep currently may be. The shinobu had just been trained like that, and Yukimura wanted his lover to remain in his dreams for as long as he could. The teenager blushed shyly at himself, proudly considering Sasuke as his lover. It was very well true and as Sasuke's master, he had all the right to stake the claim.

He returned his eyes to tracing the relaxed features of his Shadow- from the dark smudges of face paint, over tousled brown hair (lighter than his own and shorter) and across broad shoulders that bore several large scars but only added to the attractive nature of the ninja- because Yukimura's only other love was for the battlefield, and he could appreciate their presence of past hard-won battles. As his training dictated, Sasuke tended to avoid direct confrontations, preferring to use stealth attacks of speed and cunning to down opponents from both afar and close range. He was strong in a different way than what Yukimura himself was, but still very strong. He was the head of the Sanada family's shinobu division, a prodigy of the ninja tribe he had been born in. Yukimura was proud that _his_ ninja was known among the best.

Lowering himself back onto his stomach (he'd been propped up on one elbow to ogle at Sasuke), Yukimura sidled closer with a content sigh at finding his lover's body warm and accepting against his own. He loved being close like this. He loved Sasuke… had only realized it in a romantic way recently, but had loved Sasuke since childhood anyways when the shinobu essentially raised and taught him many invaluable skills and lessons. He'd never thought that their relationship would take this kind of turn, but now that he thought back on it, the idea of having intimacy with _anyone else_ made anxiety clench his stomach- while with Sasuke, it had always been warm and natural. Like it'd always meant to be, and their relationship had taken the normal next step- that both had previously been unaware had even been an option.

Yukimura silently made a promise to be especially warm towards Keiji-dono in the future, in gratitude for opening his mind (and heart) to this kind of love with Sasuke. The Tiger Cub pressed a soft, shy kiss to Sasuke's bare shoulder and then closed his eyes with a contented wiggle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Inspired by the beginning section of the anime's Sengoku Basara II's episode 7, where Sasuke is reporting to Shingen and wants to stay by Yukimura's side but is told by Shingen not to. :) I'd really suggest watching it. It's an intense scene that just really shows how attached Sasuke really is to Yukimura. _

_This has some graphic imagery and some angst, could be unrelated. **Also, **several explicit chapters were removed and can now also be found on my livejournal under Shadow_

**~x~**

**Shadow 5**

**~x~**

As Lord Shingen had once said, it was a trial for you to let go of something precious that you had raised, and to entrust in them to handle whatever came their way. It was hard for Sasuke- forced to watch his master suffer and being unable to stop or soothe his pain. He could bandage his injuries and give him some careful words of advice- but Lord Shingen's words echoed within his head. He couldn't baby Yukimura forever, easing his way all the time. He had to let go and let Yukimura grow… and to grow, he needed to get and be hurt- mentally, emotionally, physically.

Sasuke hated it. He hated every new scar even as he smoothed healing salves over them, but he hated Yukimura's darker eyes even more. Those indicated scars that he couldn't soothe- wasn't allowed to. He wanted so badly to be able to. Sanada-no-danna had always been _**his**_ ever since the boy had been very young. Always. Always… and it hurt so bad to let go.

Sasuke finally cracked- because his young master was stupid and sacrificing- so very stupid.

"I accept his punishment instead." Yukimura declare without hesitation, and Sasuke's strength collapsed in on itself.

The shinobu's breath became labored and his eyes blurred, and the ninja's hands shook as they reached up and clapped over his ears. Sasuke turned his back, not caring to see all the looks of surprise and concern he got from the foot soldiers. The clawed tips of his gloved fingers dug into his hair and drew blood, but Sasuke screwed his eyes shut and desperately tried to focus instead on the roaring of his blood pushed by the pounding of his heart. The shinobu's legs trembled, so he sunk down to his knees and dug his fingers harder into his skin.

He wouldn't watch- he wouldn't. If he did, then he wouldn't be able to hold himself back and he would shame Yukimura. But it was too painful to bear watching, so Sasuke chose to suffer in ignorance. He wouldn't watch, wouldn't listen. Sasuke didn't care if his actions were viewed as cowardly-let them call him what they wished, maybe this did make him a coward. But he absolutely refused to watch Yukimura, his dear treasured master, willingly bear brands of servitude on his skin to free slaves.

The soldiers' loud murmuring could be heard. Sasuke pressed his hands tighter over his ears.

A horrid stench wafted through the air. Sasuke held his breath and trembled.

He wouldn't watch so he couldn't act. His master chose this punishment. He would accept his master's word and bring himself pain before he brought Yukimura shame.

It hurt. Yes, it hurt very badly. Because despite his efforts, Sasuke still _saw_ Yukimura's tender skin split and burn and bleed under the hot iron brand- still _saw_ his master's gentle face collapse in agony- still _heard_ the raw sizzling of burnt flesh and the despairing sounds that slipped through clenched teeth- still _smelled_ the burning skin. Through his mind's eye, Sasuke experience it all anyways, and no matter how hard he dug his clawed fingertips into his skin, his suffering would not lessen.

It was an eternity before a familiar hand fell weakly on his shoulder, but Sasuke refused to release his senses. The _**shame**_- he wouldn't be able to bear it. The hand slid up to loosely clasp around his wrist and fruitlessly tugged, no doubt alarmed by the blood that was surely there from his self-inflicted wounds of restraint. _Forgive me, Danna, _Sasuke mentally begged without outward movement. _I cannot bear it._


	6. Chapter 6

_This is another childhood "flashback" oneshot :3 I didn't feel like giving "the tutor" a name, so that's all I refer to him as. Some fluff to replace the angst from last chapter_

**~x~**

**Shadow 6**

**~x~**

Sasuke and Benmaru-sama's tutor disliked one another.

The tutor was a nobleman without a single day of combat under his belt, and would always prefer to talk rather than act. He was strict with his teachings and wanted Benmaru-sama to be studying at all hours of the day. Even when Lord Sanada Masayuki-sama instructed Benmaru-sama to train physically in the ways of martial arts, the tutor continued to try and force more lessons into the young boy.

Sasuke disliked the tutor for trying to mold Benmaru-sama into _his_ apprentice when he had no right to and was not being hired to force Benmaru-sama into becoming a aristocrat.

The tutor disliked- no, loathed Sasuke because the ninja was always ruining his time of molding Benmaru-sama into his literate successor. The tutor loathed the ninja especially for the fact Sasuke _was_ a ninja- a person of such low social class, a breed of scheming servants, that (to his mind) mocked gathering knowledge by using underhanded methods that ruined the true meaning of literatures, math, and sciences.

The tutor also blamed Sasuke for holding more influence over Benmaru-sama than he himself. The teenage ninja was essentially Benmaru-sama's caretaker, and he spent more time with Benmaru-sama than the tutor thought to be socially acceptable. Hence, Benmaru-sama tended to cling unhealthily to the inferior ninja, soaking up every word Sasuke ever said with the upmost attention that drastically paled Benmaru-sama's acknowledgement of his lessons.

It infuriated the tutor, to be placed below a teenage shinobu in level of importance according to _his_ pupil. Even more infuriating was that the tutor had no control of command over the damned ninja. Sasuke obeyed only the Sanada family. Hence, the tutor sought a different method to cut Sasuke away.

He requested a meeting with Lord Masayuki-sama to see if he could restrict Sasuke from sitting in on his lessons, where the ninja often helped Benmaru-sama when the boy didn't understand something the tutor hadn't thought to explain further. It angered the tutor to be undermined right under his very eyes, and he mentioned it as a sign of disrespect towards him and a sign of Benmaru-sama possibly becoming too dependent and attached to his assigned shinobu.

Lord Masayuki-sama didn't view it as problematic, but he acquiesced and ordered Sasuke to remain outside of the room when the tutor was giving Benmaru-sama lessons. The ninja obeyed, much to the tutor's smug enjoyment.

However, Benmaru-sama's attention span plummeted, and he was scolded often for staring off outside, whether it be in the distance- or when the tutor closed the doors, he stared at the shadowy shape that was the ninja kneeling outside. The boy simply refused to pay attention. He had no drive and felt no need to learn, and the tutor was greatly angered to realize that Benmaru-sama's previous attentiveness had only been to impress and make Sasuke proud of him.

Lord Masayuki-sama heard of Benmaru-sama's falling grades and ordered the tutor to allow Sasuke to sit back in on the lessons to keep Benmaru-sama on track. Gritting his teeth, the tutor, with extreme reluctance, agreed and with Sasuke's return, Benmaru-sama became a diligent student once more. Damn that inferior shinobu's influence on the young Sanada heir. He was inhibiting the boy for his future, cradling him like so.

When the tutor had finally had enough of such mini-lessons taking place during his own lectures, the tutor scolded Sasuke openly.

"You are doing more harm than good here, shinobu. Do not expect that you shall always be by Benmaru-sama's side to simply give him the answers. He will never learn that way." The tutor lectured harshly with angrily narrowed eyes when the ninja refused to lower his eyes in respectful obedience and merely stared straight back into his own eyes. Disrespectful brat!

"Excuse me, sensei-dono, but I believe you have misunderstood." Sasuke's words were infuriatingly forced politeness. "I have never 'given' Benmaru-Danna any answers to your lessons. I merely explained where you were lacking until he understood."

The tutor scowled and drew himself up haughtily with offense. "Hold your tongue, shinobu. You dare disrespect me by saying my lessons are lacking? I shall have you whipped."

"You hold no authority over me, and I doubt Master Sanada-sama will acquiesce to your proposal of having me whipped on a meager dispute such as your personal dislike of my assistance to Benmaru-Danna's education." Sasuke retorted instantly, folding his arms over his chest with a flat expression, practically challenging the tutor.

The tutor grew red in the face with fury and slapped the teenager sharply. "Silence, boy! You are a mere ninja! You have no qualifications to teach Benmaru-sama anything nor to disrespect me so!" His palm stung with the force of his own slap.

Sasuke had taken the blow with silence, and only straightened his head to return facing the tutor without a hand lifted to soothe his reddening cheek. "Forgive my impudence, sensei-dono, but it is not your place to punish me for something you see unfit. I take my orders from Master Sanada-sama and Benmaru-Danna, and until the lord himself forbids me from teaching Benmaru-Danna essentials, than I shall continue to do so, with or without your acceptance. Good day sir." Sasuke unfolded his arms and gave a short bow, before turning and walking off down the hall silently.

The tutor was shaking with barely suppressed rage. "Impudence! Impudence indeed! I shall have you removed of your station, shinobu! Mark my words!" He called threateningly after the ninja, clenching his fists tightly when he was well and truly ignored as the russet haired teenager disappeared outside. Infuriating ninja brat!

The tutor reported to Lord Masayuki-sama of the ninja's impudent and blatant disrespect immediately, but was enraged when the Sanada Lord only found the encounter amusing and laughed- _praising_ the shinobu for standing up against respect in order to protect his orders to remain by Benmaru-sama's side always. Lord Masayuki-sama dismissed the tutor with the advice to simmer down and to not be so flustered by such trivialities.

"The fool!" The tutor cursed to himself once he had left the room and was striding down the hall back towards his own room of the Sanada manor. "The cursed fool! Does he not comprehend the threat that ninja poses upon my lessons with Benmaru-sama? He is undermining my authority with the child and making me out to be a senile old fool!"

"I will thank you kindly not to insult the master, sensei-dono." Sasuke commented coldly, amber eyes taking in but not appreciating the sight of the tutor jumping in surprise ahead of him. He had heard the man cursing and had exited the room just behind him to confront the tutor for his blatant disrespect.

Faced with the source of his ire and riled up enough as it was and along with the newest words of disrespect towards his person, the tutor fumed and harshly slapped the teenager yet again. "Impudent boy! You are but a mere shallow ninja! You have no social right to even speak to me! You are lower than the common foot soldier! You are a mere child watcher with little skill to even speak of! Any nursemaid could easily replace you! Begone from here, you nuisance!"

The blow had struck the same cheek as before, raising the swelling further. Yet Sasuke still refused to even acknowledge the violence against him- both physically and verbally. "I will thank you kindly to repent the words you have spoken against our master, and I advise you to retain your composure, sensei-dono. Your anger at such simple matters is unsightly."

Words failed to express the rage the tutor experienced at hearing such words from his vile enemy and he swiftly slapped Sasuke yet again with the opposite hand on the opposite cheek.

"Enough." A loud authoritative voice abruptly stated sharply, which quickly revealed to be Lord Masayuki-sama himself striding down the hallways towards the stiff tutor and the shinobu who had kneeled respectfully at acknowledging his presence and order.

"My lord, this boy has insulted me the last time! I demand he be banned from my presence in the future if not exiled from Sanada service entirely!" The tutor demanded with red splotched cheeks and fisted hands shaking with repressed angry energy. He felt a surge of vicious, petty triumph when Lord Masayuki-sama directed his eyes down towards the kneeling shinobu.

"I thank you for your service, Sasuke. Your calm and mature efforts to loyally defend my honor are greatly appreciated. Go and see the physician for your smarting face, and then I expect Benmaru-chan is expecting you for play in the garden." Lord Masayuki-sama said with a distinct warm tone, laying an affectionate, if not fatherly hand on Sasuke's head with a slight smile.

"I shall, thank you Master Sanada-sama." Sasuke gave a distinct lowered bow, then rose and respectfully walked around the Sanada Lord and departed down the hallway to seek a cool salve for his struck cheeks before going to find Benmaru-sama.

Lord Masayuki-sama turned then towards the dumbstruck confounded tutor. "Your services are no longer required, sensei. You are hereby dismissed and if you have not departed from the manor by this evening, the guards shall see you out forcibly. Good day to you sir." And with that, Lord Masayuki-sama turned back the way he had came.

The tutor remained silent in his shock and sheer disbelief at what had just transpired, fixed in his spot until the guards truly did come and remove him from the manor like the lord had promised.

Later that evening, Lord Masayuki-sama fondly watched his darling son happily play and laugh with the devoted Sasuke, who was now wearing a shiny salve on his cheeks for the blows unrighteously given to him but proudly taken. The shinobu was smiling warmly at Benmaru-sama and holding a tangled web of yarn between both outstretched hands, instructing the brown haired child on the intricacies of the game and Benmaru-sama was listening avidly and happily enjoying getting his fingers caught in yarn traps whenever he chose wrong.

Lord Masayuki-sama was confident that he had chosen correctly in picking Sasuke to be the shadow for his dear son. The gravest mistake that the overconfident tutor had made had been assuming that the ninja wouldn't always be by Benmaru-sama's side, when the truth was, that very statement was Sasuke's true purpose in his service.

* * *

_I used to play yarn games all the time when I was a kid :) I loved cat's cradle and making shapes out of string, so I ended up putting a little bit of that into this. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Serious implied explicit material. But it is not actually included, so I figured it was safe enough to include. Now we're all caught up and reposted. Any further oneshots below rated T will be posted here, and any M-rated shall be posted to my livejournal. Thanks :)_

**~x~**

**Shadow 7**

**~x~**

Yukimura felt as if there was something distinctly wrong with him. His mind kept straying towards sex- to be bluntly honest. It had grown to the point of the fantasies occurring often enough that Yukimura couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed anymore. He just craved and wanted a lot and so much. The brunette found himself reminded of sex by the oddest and most random of things, which flustered Yukimura when he had to hide his lingering arousal.

The only escapes were to satisfy his desires with Sasuke as soon as possible or to engage in battle with Masamune-dono, which consumed him entirely in a very different passion that wholly wiped his mind of all but the thrill of lightning. Otherwise, persistent sexual thoughts plagued the brunette and made him restless with suppressed sexual energy.

Sasuke was always willing and happy to indulge his newfound hunger, but Yukimura tended to restrain himself as much as possible because he viewed how often he desired intimacy as unrealistic and spoiling. It was just ridiculous.

When confided in, Sasuke reassured him that it was technically considered normal. Before, Yukimura's hormones had been solely expressed through the outlet of battle, having not even known what sex was then, but now they had been introduced to a sexual outlet which increases the strength of Yukimura's teenage hormones- especially since sex was what the body truly wanted and it was a lot more reasonable in consideration against recklessly seeking out battles.

Yukimura was somewhat soothe by the explanation, and became more willing to indulge himself in Sasuke's embrace more often, which admittedly did help quiet his arousal during the day at inappropriate times, being satisfied from the prior night. Yukimura was greatly relieved to be considered normal again.

However, there came the day when Yukimura was sent on a solo mission into Date territory to try and convince Masamune-dono to a more permanent alliance, and Oyakata-sama asked for Sasuke to remain in Kai for a while longer before the shinobu would be allowed to join Yukimura in Onshu. Yukimura had never before been as reluctant as he had been agreeing to Oyakata-sama's plan as he had at that moment.

However, he assured himself that he could easily handle a week to himself. He still had his hand, as much as that embarrassed him to do so, and Masamune-dono would be highly favorable to spars as well. Yukimura was confident that he could last without becoming a sexual deviant. Still, Yukimura spent the night before departing in Sasuke's bed nonetheless; to serve as a lingering deterent and precaution, you see. Yukimura was the proud Crimson Devil of Kai. He did _not __**need**_ sex as often as he had become used to. This would be good training for his restraint, Yukimura insisted mentally… Curse these ridiculously outrageous hormones!

In the brief hidden privacy provided by his horse's towering frame, Yukimura reeled Sasuke in for one last desperately hungry kiss to help tide him over the coming week, or possibly week_**s**_. The cool metal of the ninja's fingertips made Yukimura's scalp tingle as the brunette reluctantly pulled away to breathe. Sasuke gave a grin that did nothing to help Yukimura's situation.

"You'll be just fine, Danna." Sasuke assured confidently, carefully thumbing Yukimura's cheekbones with affection. "Just remember to keep yourself distracted with things you know are _safe_, and use this," The ninja dropped one hand to deliberately squeeze Yukimura's right hand with a knowing smirk. "When you feel that it has become too much, okay? I'll be there before you know it." Sasuke finished with a confident smile. Honestly, a teenager's sex drive could be entirely too demanding- especially on a boy such as Yukimura, who hadn't been opened to sex until quite recently (if several months could be considered recent, considering Yukimura's late teenage age when Maeda Keiji had introduced the idea).

Yukimura blushed a bit at the obvious advice to use his hand to pleasure himself, but nodded anyways. "I understand. …try to hurry Sasuke." The brunette allowed himself to plead, because he himself knew how unreasonable his own desires could be in their wildly uncontrolled state. He desperately needed to develop self-control like Sasuke had. Unable to deny himself just _one more_, Yukimura tilted forward on his toes and stole another kiss.

Sasuke returned the contact warmly, careful to keep it chaste and not turn it into anything remotely erotic that would cause further discomfort to his master. This week would not be nearly so harsh on him as it was going to be on Yukimura, but Sasuke knew that he would suffer some sexual frustration himself, after being thoroughly spoiled for so long by his master's lust as well, as it coincidentally happened to turn out. He wisely decided to keep that secret to himself, because the thought counted as erotic and along with Yukimura's kink of Sasuke talking during/about sex, the admittance would instantly arouse the brunette.

Yukimura gave a reluctant sigh after parting, quickly mounting his horse to deter himself from lingering any longer. This was a mission entrusted to him by Oyakata-sama and, uncontrollable hormones aside, the young Tiger would be strong and accomplish what had been asked of him. Sasuke gave a playful salute before giving a slap to the horse's flank, which shot off accordingly with its rider clinging to the reins with a cut-off yelp of surprise at the abrupt movement.

His horse was well rested and eager for the journey, so it kept up a swift trot which thankfully required Yukimura's participation in keeping up the fluid motion and not hinder the animal by helplessly bouncing on its back, and kept the young Tiger's mind focused on riding through terrain and on the task ahead instead of what he had just left behind and the dastardly hormones lurking in wait inside his own body.

Yukimura was received warmly by the Date faction (for the prior (and current) alliances, and intense rivalry with their lord), but the reason why he had come to visit was not as nearly as warmly received by Masamune-dono himself. The One-Eyed-Dragon was stubborn and strong in his nature and desire to take over and rule the land for himself and his Right Eye, Kojuurou, agreed in accordance with his lord. Yukimura was a bit frustrated despite understanding whole-heartedly the disposition being displayed to him- he himself desired it for his own lord (and own future). He was determined, however, to continue trying to persuade Masamune-dono to at least putting further consideration into the idea. His determination didn't stop him from eagerly accepting a spar with his blue coated rival though. He would never be able to deny Masamune-dono when the man wished to fight, because Yukimura himself wished it just as badly.

Afterwards, Yukimura was contentedly soaking in the bath in preparation for retiring for the night. The spar had been as intense as their usual battles, despite the fact that both men had used wooden weapons instead of their actual ones, and Yukimura was happily exhausted- pleased with the way his muscles trembled from exertion because the strain was all too worth it for the current soaring of his heart. With a hum, Yukimura pulled the washcloth from where it had been draped over his closed eyes and dropped it back into the hot water with a content grin. Additionally, the spar had thoroughly exhausted his hormones for the day, so Yukimura would rest well without any difficulty tonight.

Kojuurou strictly forbade them of any more spars for the next two days, however, on the presumption of both young warriors had outdone themselves the prior day and needed rest. Yukimura and Masamune-dono were similarly disappointed and put-off, but accepted the Right Eye's decreed without much further protest after the initial grumbles of displeasure. Now without the promise of violence, Yukimura's quickly recovering hormones yet again flared in a sexual-Sasuke-direction. Heeding the shinobu's words of advice, Yukimura stubbornly ignored whatever had caused a stir in his hormones and instead focused on things that he knew helped calm him- reciting his lessons from childhood as well as battle strategies that Oyakata-sama had invented. They proved a successful distraction and though negotiations were still gaining no headway with Masamune-dono, at least Yukimura wasn't flustered the whole day.

That night nevertheless proved to have no intent of being dissuaded, though, no matter how long Yukimura sat upright in his bedroll and recited complicated statistics of their countries' historic battles. The night and bed, no matter where Yukimura currently lay, held an immense amount of memories of heated touches and wet kisses shared with Sasuke, and the brunette's arousal built quickly without deterrent. With a silent curse and apology to the house of Date, Yukimura gave up and pushed a hand into his yukata, hoping he could remain quiet.

The following fourth day of the week was no better. Yukimura had hastily excused himself from eating with a crew of Onshu retainers after realizing that he had been rudely outright staring at one of the men eating a stick of some Onshu sweet in a near-obscene but doubtlessly innocent manner. Honestly, Yukimura was ashamed to have been reminded of a similar sucking motion Sasuke often liked to perform, and had tried to cool his flushed face with water drawn from the well. It had been colder than expected, which effectively served to his benefit in stamping down his rampaging desire, and after a focused few minutes of reciting battle maneuvers from the saddle of a horse, the rampant fantasies stopped playing through his head as well. So far, Yukimura felt that he was dealing with his "withdrawal", if you will, rather well.

The fifth day was a glorious one, because not only did Masamune-dono at least admit that there great benefits to joining their lands but Kojuurou also allowed them to spar to their hearts' content once more. Yukimura always threw his whole heart, mind, soul and body into fights with Masamune-dono, but today he tried to input an extra valiant effort in order to deter such similar embarrassments for the following day. In reaction to his extra enthusiasm, Masamune-dono also became much more energetic. Afterwards, both warring teenagers could admit that they had gone a bit overboard…

Kojuurou was quite displeased with the storage shed they had somehow demolished with wooden weapons alone, which had also been shattered into splinters- which had resulted in an unexpected but no less enthusiastic hand-to-hand battle that had eventually degraded into wild wrestling and grappling in the dust (much to the Date's soldiers' enjoyment as they shouted encouragement and support to both parties). Hence, both Yukimura and Masamune-dono were covered in various bruises and scrapes, but both teenagers held no regret over their injuries and only smirked/grinned at each other secretively while Kojuurou lectured and lamented about going overboard in a simple spar. Yukimura slept peacefully again that night.

Yukimura was a bit discouraged when a whole week came to pass and Sasuke had yet to arrive as had been previously estimated. Oyakata-sama must have been keeping the shinobu especially busy if the ninja couldn't even pause in his missions for a visit as of yet. However, Masamune-dono had become much more welcome to the idea of a permanent alliance after realizing that he could still battle Yukimura with as much energy as previously- as proven by their earlier spars- and since Yukimura had always been his goal anyways, the One-Eyed-Dragon could only see benefits in combining with the old Tiger of Kai and jointly controlling the country from there.

Yukimura was beyond happy when Masamune-dono agreed to talk with the noble houses of Onshu land to see if they were opposed to the idea, but otherwise, an alliance seemed certain on the horizon. The brunette happily thought that his mission would be accomplished before Sasuke even arrived and he could return to Kai sooner than later.

Trouble rose its ugly head, however, when a few of the more powerful noble houses of Onshu thoroughly disagreed with the idea of joining territories with Takeda- the majority of the protests being petty grudges against the heads of noble houses in Kai. Masamune-dono and Kojuurou entered diplomatic and politic debate with the heads of the noble houses starting the following week- which proved to be a long and tenuous process as day by day crawled by.

With Masamune-dono tied into the intricacies of his country's politics, Yukimura was at a complete and total loss what to do with himself. His mission had essentially been accomplished- he had indeed convinced Masamune-dono into agreeing- but he could not yet return to Kai with a positive confirmation of their permanent alliance until Masamune-dono had ironed out the protesting difficulties of his land's noble houses, especially while the future was still being heavily debated and the decision could be overturned- though _that_ seemed entirely unlikely, taking Masamune-dono's stubborn nature into account, so in the end, it turned out to only being patient and waiting for the nobles to be straightened out.

Yukimura understood the importance of the debates, so he didn't dare distract Masamune-dono by suggesting a spar, because doing so would be endlessly selfish because the brunette was admittedly becoming extremely restless as the debates continued three days into the new week, with little sign of tapering off and Yukimura's hormones only built and became more resistant to distractions that weren't powerful enough to dispel them. Essentially, Yukimura had reached the point he had feared when he had left Sasuke in Kai- drowning in desire and barely able to sate himself, as the more he used his hand, the less it seemed effective.

It felt as though a fire had been lit in his stomach, and no amount of water or exercise could smother the flames. He was constantly restless, pacing often and jumpy when he did sit after becoming tired of pacing. The Date faction were likewise restless from the lack of entertainment and the tension of their lord entering such tedious debate with the lot of prissy nobles, so they didn't think anything of their crimson clad guest's agitation beyond what they themselves were experiencing. How Yukimura wished such assumptions were true, because his desire had escalated to a nigh unbearable point of where the brunette, put simply, carnally _craved_. He was deprived of his drug and any relief and was suffering something worse than mere withdrawal- it felt like starvation.

Yukimura was convinced that such exaggerations were entirely ridiculous, not to mention completely unrealistic- but his skin burned for Sasuke's touch, his mouth craved Sasuke's taste, his ears begged for Sasuke's voice, his eyes desperate to take in Sasuke's form, and the fire roared fiercer in his stomach with each passing hour without relief. Two more days dragged by miserably for the young Tiger of Kai as Masamune-dono continued to have little success with the stubborn head nobles.

And then _**finally**_- sweet reprieve… Sasuke arrived at the Date manor at the closing of the week.

Yukimura had been keeping Masamune-dono company in the garden, albeit restlessly yanking up handfuls of grass while the One-Eyed-Dragon rested from his week-long ordeal of dealing with infuriatingly petty grudges and inconsequential protests. Masamune-dono had just started to yell at Yukimura for trying to demolish his favorite napping spot when Kojuurou opened the door and announced Sasuke's arrival, stepping aside to reveal the shinobu of Takeda himself- looking more than a bit bothered himself.

Yukimura took a split second to take in the image of Sasuke being similarly restless and tuck it close to his heart, before he tore across the lawn and launched himself at the shinobu, whose arms were already open to accept him the moment the brunette had even moved. Kojuurou uttered a choked surprise of alarm as the duo from Kai collided near-painfully and tumbled back into the room- Yukimura having narrowly avoided the Right Eye- and behind them Masamune-dono sat up from his slouched position with a look of surprised amusement.

Yukimura's momentum sent them rolling towards the far wall of the room, where they finally stopped with the brunette positioned on top like had become normal and mouths already attached firmly. Sasuke's gloves felt like the coldest yet most soothing ice to Yukimura's feverish face as the shinobu framed the teenager's face and tilted them to a more comfortable position for the mashing of their lips, but Yukimura hardly noticed as he grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and another of the ninja's clothes, pulling with needy desperation as he ate at Sasuke's mouth to finally- _finally_- sate his starvation.

Masamune-dono whistled perversely in amused appreciation, having easily gotten over his surprise at being displayed to his rival's passion towards the ninja, while Kojuurou remained flustered a bit longer, trying to think up a decent way to cease such inappropriate actions right in front of his lord and in their meeting room.

He needn't have bothered, because now that his irresistible desire had been momentarily sated just by Sasuke's mere presence, Yukimura abruptly came back to himself and remembered where they were and still in company of. He jolted upright with a blush as dark as his symbolic head ribbon and slid off Sasuke like the ninja had been lit on fire and started bowing quickly and apologetically with stuttered sentences that were incomprehensible. Behind him, the shinobu remained sprawled out like a lazy contented cat- his expression saying just as much.

Masamune-dono began laughing and wouldn't stop no matter how Kojuurou tried to shush him, because Yukimura only became more flustered at the laughter while Sasuke only grinned lazily and continued laying there looking thoroughly ravished with his tousled hair and wrinkled clothes. It was a wonder that Masamune-dono ever stopped laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

_The continuation from last chapter may eventually be found on my livejournal... sorry ^^; but since it's not going to be included here, and I already had this written a long time ago, this shall now be added to this T-rated collection._

_This oneshot is UNRELATED to all of the previous oneshots here in this collection. This oneshot is a modern AU based off the idea in the anthology in the doujinshi anthology titled Kiku mo Mitsuru mo Ten no Saihai, which can be found on Sengoku Basara livejournal community. The section that I'm using is where Sasuke is a fox hybrid :3 so much fun to be had there x3_

_So, UNRELATED modern AU where Sasuke is a fox hybrid. Got that? Read on! :D_

**~x~**

**Shadow 8**

**~x~**

"Okay, okay, hold the phone." Date interrupted Yukimura's enthusiastic babbling over his too-well prepared bento. "Since we're all thinking it, I'll go ahead and ask it. Who the hell is Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Yukimura tilted his head in confusion, chopsticks pausing on another trip to his mouth. "What do you mean, Masamune-dono?"

Here, Keiji interjected. "I've been wondering about that too, Yuki-chan. You talk about a Sasuke all the time but you've never told us who he is. Is he your guardian other than Shingen-dono?"

Yukimura gained a bright, epiphany-ish expression. "Sasuke is Sasuke! He's different than Oyakata-sama. Oh I know! Keiji-dono and Masamune-dono should come over this afternoon and I'll introduce you!" He whipped out his phone, texting furiously. "I'll tell Sasuke to be expecting you!"

"Oh~?" Date arched an eyebrow, grinning a bit mischievously. "Alright then, Yukimura, I'll text Kojuurou that I'll be late today. This Sasuke person better exist, Kojuurou's making my favorite for dinner tonight."

"Sasuke exists!"

"Yes, yes," Keiji soothed with a bright smile before the two could start bickering again. "I'll tell Matsu-nee-chan too. I'm looking forward to seeing Yuki-chan's home!"

Date snorted. "I bet it's a pigsty."

"It is not!"

"Now, now…"

Later after school, Keiji and Date were ushered inside Yukimura's rather large and nice apartment complex, riding the elevator up to the third floor where Takeda Shingen paid for Yukimura and this mysterious Sasuke to live in a rather ritzy apartment.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" Yukimura called out cheerily as soon as he opened the door, toeing off his shoes and happily hopping out of the way for Keiji and Date to enter and do the same behind him.

"Welcome home, Danna and guests." A voice called back from deeper inside the home, and Keiji noticed how Yukimura swelled up happily at the obvious customary returned greeting. How adorable.

"Okay, so he exists," Date admitted easily. "But _master_?" He asked dubiously with another arched eyebrow.

"Maybe it's a nickname?" Keiji suggested innocently, following after where Yukimura had scurried off out of sight in the direction of, he assumed, Sasuke's voice. He stopped in the doorway to what looked to be a very nice marble kitchen, making Date curse when the eyepatch-wearing teen walked into his back.

"What're you doing, vagabond, don't just stop like…" Date trailed off after walking around Keiji and seeing what had made the taller teen stop in the first place.

Yukimura was happily snuggling into an absolutely **fluffy** orange _fox tail_ that belonged to the hybrid cooking at the stove. With matching black tipped fox ears nearly buried in russet colored hair, Sasuke rolled his eyes at his master's infatuation with his tail.

"Hello, Keiji-danna and Masamune-danna, I'm assuming. Danna's always talking about you, so it's nice to finally have faces to put to the names. Ah excuse me, I'm Sarutobi Sasuke. I belong to Danna, though he's a hopeless master sometimes." Sasuke turned and gave Yukimura a deliberate pointed look that was thoroughly ignored as the teenager's eyes were closed and buried into his orange fur. The fox hybrid turned towards the duo frozen in the door again with another defeated eye roll. "Make yourselves at home, I'm nearly finished here."

Keiji leaned over a bit towards Date, whispering. "You see what I see right…?"

"That Yukimura is snuggling up to an actual animal-person-hybrid? Yeah, I see it too."

"Ah, I'm glad it's not just me then…"

**~x~**

Sasuke had been innocently reading the newspaper when he was attacked. "Gck!" He articulated intelligently, twisting around and scolding his attacker. "Danna, I've told you not to just flop on me like that!" His ears flicked when he was essentially ignored by the young brunette. "Oi."

Yukimura mumbled something inarticulately, tightening his arms around Sasuke's fluffy tail and nuzzling his face into the soft, well-kept fur. "I'm sleepy, Sasuke…" He murmured sleepily.

"I'm not a pillow, you know." Sasuke mentioned but then straightened forwards again, flicking open his newspaper and allowing Yukimura to nap on his tail anyways. He smirked when he only received a snore in response. "The things I let you do. You're so spoiled, Danna."

* * *

_so with Date and Keiji's reactions earlier, hybrids exist, but they're just __**really, uber**__ rare- hence their reactions. That's my story and I'm sticking to it xD_


	9. Chapter 9

_I dedicate this chapter to NudistParrot and her story Earning Stripes which I absolutely adore and which put the idea of a fem!Yukimura in my head in the first place. So yes, total inspiration and credit to her :3_

_HOWEVER, this fic is __**little**__ girl Yukimura xD so yes, not a woman, but a little girl whose name I changed from Benmaru to Benmary to sound more feminine xD Sasuke is still Sasuke, a male teenage ninja serving Yukimura aka Benmary-sama. _

_Ah, so yes, this oneshot is also UNRELATED to all prior oneshots (I add these to this collection so I won't post unnecessary new oneshots over and over again) and is hence an AU where I genderbend Yukimura's childhood xD _

_Okay, enough, long AN, read on!_

**~x~**

**Shadow 9**

**~x~**

When he'd first arrived at the Sanada manor per request from his ninja village, Sasuke had at least been expecting a short and quick job request like the rest of his prior assignments, and at the most be assigned to a protection detail of scouring borders and collection information for as long as whatever current war was taking place. The absolute last thing Sasuke had ever considered being possible was being hired for _life_ into the servitude of Sanada Masayuki-sama's only child- a boyish yet still undeniable little _girl_.

Later on, Sasuke would be clued in that he was in fact Benmary-sama's bodyguard against those that might try to kidnap or assassinate her in order to harm Lord Masayuki, as the current Sanada head had many enemies, for reasons that the lord would not reveal and Sasuke knew not to ask or investigate. A nosy ninja would quickly be dispatched if he dug into the one he served.

But now, Sasuke could only helplessly try to gather his words as Lord Masayuki introduced him to his lifelong master, Sanada Benmary-sama. She was absolutely tiny, with wild rich brown hair that was surprisingly long despite her young age. She had the hugest pair of chocolate eyes Sasuke had ever seen on a child, and was clothed in a pink-hued soft yukata that looked thoroughly pulled and tugged at until it was a rumpled mess. In a word, she was adorable, and if Sasuke wasn't already a ninja with his life paid dedicated to her, then he would have given it anyways because even as a child, Benmary-sama had the looks to keep anyone wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Benmary-sama squirmed and wiggled impatiently as her father officially made the introductions and Sasuke in return asked respectful questions about the recent history of the Sanada manor, so the teenage shinobu would know who to keep an eye on and who to put relative trust into. Lord Masayuki was impressed by the insightful questions, and answered each one diligently before finally the two ran out of formal things to discuss, and Lord Masayuki dismissed the meeting. Immediately, Benmary-sama launched herself at Sasuke, startling the shinobu when the young girl was suddenly pelting towards him with the most innocent and bell-like-sounding laugh that had ever graced his ears.

"Sasuke!" Benmary-sama laughed his name joyfully, clutching around his neck and jumping up and down with unrestrained excitement. "My very own Sasuke!"

Sasuke was both surprised that his name had been so easily picked out of the serious discussion- perhaps she had been informed of his name prior to his arrival?- and by the way she had said it. **Hers**. This little girl was a lot more insightful and intelligent than Sasuke had initially assumed from her age. Perhaps she was older than her tiny size suggested.

Lord Masayuki chuckled at the display as he left the room for yet another meeting with his advisors, informing Sasuke that he had free roam of the manor to get familiar with the area and its other persons, who had likewise been informed of this and would cooperate with him as best they were able. Sasuke was a bit astonished at the amount of power Lord Masayuki had just given him but was soon distracted from such thoughts when Benmary-sama latched both tiny hands onto his own and pulled with all her diminutive strength.

"C'mon Sasuke! I'll show you where the cooks make me dango and my room and the garden where we can play all day! Except at noon where ojii-san and the maids like to teach me stuff!" Benmary-sama exclaimed in rapid fire, informal speech. She grinned brightly at having successfully pulled Sasuke to his feet but didn't lesson up her tugging, keeping up her intensity in dragging the russet haired teenager into and then down the hallway.

Benmary-sama was tall enough when she held onto his hand that Sasuke didn't have to bend over much although he was pulled into a swift walk to keep up with the enthusiastic child. She was definitely older than she looked, Sasuke concluded thoughtfully, to have such proper if not simple speech. He could only assume that by ojii-san she meant a tutor, and the women servants who had previously watched over her before his arrival. That thought drew Sasuke's mental thought process to an abrupt halt. He'd just become a nursemaid, hadn't he?

**~x~**

It had been nearly five months since Sasuke's arrival, and he was well and truly smitten with Benmary-sama, like he had rightfully predicted. The ninja could blame Lord Masayuki in his head, for ordering them to stay together as much as possible. Combined with Benmary-sama's unexpected clinginess, this entailed that Sasuke and his master spent nearly every, if not every total moment after waking, together.

Sasuke found himself rather apt at handling Benmary-sama's unrelenting enthusiasm for everything and anything that had caught her fancy that day. She was a hopelessly boyish girl, constantly playing in the garden and getting her yukatas dirty with grass stains and dirt, and the hems soaked when she tried to catch koi from the pond under the sakura trees. And despite their differing genders, because of Lord Masayuki's stern order, Sasuke ended up replacing Benmary-sama's usual maids in dressing and cleaning the little girl. Initially the maids had been scandalized at a male seeing their precious master's bare form, and Sasuke had himself been reluctantly awkward to take on these duties, but the ninja had quickly grown to accept the necessity of doing so because he had grown paranoid of every moment Benmary-sama left his sight- each time a possible chance for someone to try and hurt the girl.

Sasuke learned how to make Benmary-sama's favorite snack, dango, and he learned how to tie together and close a woman's yukata (though much simpler and much tinier for his master's much smaller body), both having been done so often he could do it with his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his back. The teenager also learned how to braid hair and tie bows into the silky brown tresses, finding himself spending long minutes every day tenderly brushing out tangles and picking out twigs and greenery from Benmary-sama's crown of hair. He learned how to apply ointment and wrap scrapes and scratches with _loving_ care, kissing the covered minor injuries to help the pain go away, which never ceased to thoroughly cheer Benmary-sama up every time.

Sasuke helped his master study for her lessons with the tutor, and taught her practical necessities to use in daily practice such as whistling to call for birds (and his specific help if she was ever apart from him and needed him) as well as tying knots into ropes that would serve countless purposes. Benmary-sama thoroughly enjoyed the small "lessons" she got from Sasuke on little random things, and she liked to show off to anyone who had the time of day and especially to her father when Lord Masayuki had rare time off. Frankly, Sasuke spoiled her with every ounce of his being.

However, the shinobu was anxious as the days increased and Lord Masayuki appeared more harried and tired easier. It implied that discussions weren't going well, and the Sanada home was being threatened greater than before. The ninja grew ever more reluctant to allow any time to pass where Benmary-sama wasn't within eyesight and now sat in on the lessons with the tutor rather than outside the room like he had previously.

The sixth month passed in this normal, yet tense manner without incident. The closing dusk of the first day on the seventh month, however, came the moment that Lord Masayuki had feared and had hence hired Sasuke's presence for.

Sasuke had just finished tucking Benmary-sama into her bedroll for a good night's sleep after a full day of innocent play, snuffed out the candle, and tucked himself into the closest corner to hold his now customary nightly vigil. He had felt a growing unease for the past week, and only napped sparingly in the day when the maids were willing to watch Benmary-sama en masse during eating hours, in order to remain watchful when the Sanada house was at its most vulnerable- at night, when the majority of its occupants were sleeping.

The teenager straightened instantly in his corner when a dark shadow crept up the outer screen door and the wood rasped open an inch after a few seconds. Sasuke had not bothered to hide himself, hoping his alert presence would be enough of a normal deterrent to any who attempted a nocturnal attack, but he guessed the shadows in the room must have shrouded him in enough invisibility to avoid been seen by. Sasuke forced himself to remain still. It could be a well-meaning guard who only wanted to check on the beloved master's well-being, or it could be the assassin that they were all morbidly waiting for.

The screen door silently rattled open a few more inches, and Sasuke stealthily withdrew a hidden blade from his leg because as a shinobu, he was never unarmed. He again forced himself to remain still, keeping his trained eyes intent on the figure crouched outside for the slightest movement that would indicate if the man was planning on using a long-distance throw or intending to come further inside.

Benmary-sama slept on innocently in the middle of the room between them, and every fiber of Sasuke wanted to snatch her up and press her close to ensure her safety. But still he forced himself to wait, the anxiety building to an unbearable level as still the dark shape outside also waited for a moment that only it knew to take action.

Possibly sensing the tension even in her sleep (Benmary-sama was surprisingly empathetic), the little girl shifted as if to wake and both waiting parties struck instantly- one aimed to kill and the other to protect.

Sasuke was faster, meeting the other man just inside the door, having sprung over Benmary-sama with his blade flashing out to deflect the knife the male had withdrawn after throwing the door open thunderously in the previously silent night air. The man was no ninja, Sasuke recognized instantly, much too stocky and loud in his motions to be of a trained sort. He was severely surprised by Sasuke's presence and as a true shinobu, Sasuke used everything to his advantage and landed a swift hit to the man's jaw with his free hand, knocking the older, bigger man backwards outside.

The male, clothed in full black attire, staggered back but did not fall and his knife glinted dangerously in the night's natural light. Seething with protective fury, Sasuke threw his blade with expert aim and watched with satisfaction as he skillfully hit his intended mark and the metal bit into an unprotected hand. With a loud yelp turned curse of pain, the man instantly dropped his own weapon.

With a few swift steps, Sasuke was easily within range to level a strong kick to the same jaw he had struck earlier (strike at the same weak points) and then dropped down lower to sweep the stumbling man's feet out from under him and lay him flat on his back. With a calculated leap, Sasuke landed with painful pressure on the man's elbows, pinning both arms down and kneeling to tuck a fresh blade to the man's unprotected throat.

Time froze again, the man's dark eyes wide with shock at having been dispatched so easily by a teenager, but one that was certainly recognizable as a skilled shinobu, forced to hold still if he didn't want to be instantly killed as Sasuke analyzed him to glean any information even before he asked.

Up close, the black cloth was mismatched- both in fading and fresh color, differing in rough material and thickness. Without any discernible lumps under the cloth, it was obvious that the man wasn't wearing any armor either. So definitely not a professional, but one nonetheless experienced enough to infiltrate this far into the manor without alerting the guards. So probably a mercenary-for-hire, one of the cheapest sort who took the job under the cover of back alleyways behind the redlight district shops. Though which one…

Sasuke ripped the man's covering off his face, memorizing the features and narrowing his field of spectrum to where the man had come from. Thick stubbled jaw, dark cropped hair with an old white scar above one eyebrow. It was straight and thin- either an arrow or sword slice, and that scar accompanied with the cropped hair provided the highly likely possibility that the man had once been in the army, but the army had either been disbanded or he'd been dishonorably expelled from it, hence why he was moonlighting as a mercenary. The only armies nearby that were currently against the Sanada family were the Onshu and the Hojo. However, the Hojo were much more finely equipped and hence tended to completely strip their soldiers of precious metal once a man was expelled from the army, while Onshu allowed a man to leave with some valuable protective cloth, which this man had none of.

Armed with this information and conclusion, but needing a definite answer nonetheless, Sasuke pressed his blade tighter to the man's throat and leaned over. "Which lord of Hojo sent you to assassinate Benmary-sama." His voice was low and threatening, showing he meant full seriousness despite his young age and that he _would_ slit the man's throat if he resisted.

The man's mouth opened in shock at the question, confirming what Sasuke had concluded that the mercenary was indeed from the Hojo region, but now he needed specifics. He pressed his blade tighter to the now bared jugular to interrupt the usual question he knew would be coming. "Which one. Tell me. Now."

Fearful for his life under Sasuke's unrelenting pressure and old souled glare, the mercenary stuttered out the name of a lesser noble within the land of Hojo, one that served directly under the current head lord that sat at Odawara Castle, Hojo Ujimasa. Sasuke doubted if the Lord of Odawara Castle had even known of what his advisor had planned, and the ninja intended to inform this detail explicitly to Lord Masayuki, as it would be a useful weapon in causing personal strife within the Hojo hierarchy system and hence relieve some pressure off Lord Masayuki.

Just as Sasuke was contemplating on whether killing the man now that he had his information or just waiting for a guard to pass by on his round, the very guard he'd been thinking of rounded the corner and gawked at the sight of the young Sarutobi pinning down a man clad in black near a wicked knife.

"Ah, Sato-san," Sasuke greeted as if was a customary occurrence he held a man hostage for information in the grass outside Benmary-sama's room. "Could you arrest this man for me? He tried to assassinate Benmary-sama a few minutes ago, and I must have someone else inform Lord Masayuki of what's happened as well."

"O-of course!" The guard agreed quickly, yelling for more guards to come before rushing over with a murderous expression directed towards the mercenary who had dared tried to harm everyone's beloved little girl.

"Thank you." Sasuke returned respectfully, climbing off the black clad man once he was certain Sato-san had him carefully restrained and stepped aside to allow two more guards the space to roughly tie the mercenary's arms behind his back and haul him upright to take him to the cell. He caught the sleeve of a different guard. "Suzuki-san, could you please inform Lord Masayuki-sama of what has transpired, and ask to allow me an audience as soon as possible. I have valuable information."

The guard, Suzuki, nodded resolutely and hurried off to do as he was bidden without a hint of reluctance of obeying a request from a teenager. The guards recognized Sasuke as an equal ward under Lord Masayuki and the direct guardian for the treasured Benmary-sama. Besides, the boy always asked so nicely and never imposed any trouble on others.

Pleased of the night's conclusion, Sasuke retreated back inside, carefully sliding the screen door shut once more, noticing how it shook a bit harder than usual. The mercenary had used too much force earlier. It would have to be fixed at a later date. The shinobu knelt and lovingly pulled up the blanket Benmary-sama had shoved down in her sleep tossing. He smoothed a careful hand over her messy hair, glad that he could have kept her safe for another day.

**~x~**

Sasuke's information that night allowed Lord Masayuki to hold off his largest enemy, the Hojo, for another several months, amounting the ninja's time with the Sanada family to just a few days over a year and three months. And then came the worst day for the Sanada line.

Without any prior warning, and once again at night, the Hojo attacked the manor, only this time in force with a sizeable army. Without proper troops to defend the manor, Lord Masayuki bid all the guards to at least attempt to barricade the front gates while ordering all the servants to flee out the back gates and into the woods to hide until morning, where they would then escape to the neighboring village. Lord Masayuki snatched Sasuke's arm before the shinobu could dash back to Benmary-sama's room to obey the order.

"Sasuke," Lord Masayuki's voice was tight, and at that moment, Sasuke realized that they both knew what was going to happen that night. "Use your speed and take my beloved Benmary-chan to the land north of here, Kai. Ask for an audience with Takeda Shingen and tell him of everything that has happened this past year. He will take you both in. And Sasuke, keep my baby girl safe for as long as you live."

Sasuke swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat, but he nodded without hesitation. "Yes my lord." He swore, keeping deliberate eye contact with Lord Masayuki to convey his genuine taking-to-heart of the lord's final orders.

Lord Masayuki's face softened with relief and he let Sasuke's arm slip from his grip. "Fly…" He whispered, watching as Sasuke cast one last respectful look upon his lord before using a secret art to vanish in a flurry of black shadow and feathers. Knowing that his end was upon him, but his future was safe, Lord Masayuki turned back towards the war cries and dancing fire that had been lit at the front of their home.

On the far side of the house, where remarkably it was eerily quiet (like the war hadn't just intruded upon their very door), Sasuke pushed open Benmary-sama's room door and began wrapping the little girl up in her very blankets.

Roused by the movement of the arms now lifting her up, Benmary-sama rubbed sleepily at her heavily lidded eyes. "Sas'ke?" She slurred. "Whas goin'on?" Her eyes drooped closed again, the young girl unable to keep them open when she was normally such a heavy sleeper.

Sasuke shushed her gently, kissing her forehead and making sure that she was securely wrapped warmly in her blankets as to not feel the breeze as he cradled her tiny body in his arms and left the room without a final backwards glance. "We're leaving, Danna." He whispered back, leaping onto the rooftop the moment they were outside, using the point as leverage to launch himself into the tree line. The light of the fire roaring at the front gate was a mere glow and the war cries of the soldiers a rumbling at this distance. "Don't worry though. You just go right on back to sleep, okay?"

Benmary-sama yawned hugely, undisturbed by the rocking rhythmic motion of Sasuke's movement as the shinobu expertly and extra-cautiously leapt from tree limb to tree limb, advancing further west into the wilderness to give the Hojo army a wide berth before he would angle north towards Kai. "Mmkay…" His beloved master mumbled back eventually, easily falling back into sleep.

Sasuke tightened the cradle of his arms around her. Right now, as he traveled silently and swiftly through the night air, the ninja wished that the dawn wouldn't break, because after this bloody night, it would be a deep red.

**~x~**

Thanks to a full night of travel without pause, Sasuke arrived in Kai before morning. It only took a few extra moments to find a road and then follow it into a city which the Takeda manor could easily be distinguished nearby. Benmary-sama slept on within the bundle of her blankets, sucking on the knuckles of her curled fist where it had somehow lifted to her mouth during her rest. Sasuke paused only for a moment to shift Benmary-sama into further facing his chest and pulling the blanket to loosely cover her face, in order to further forestall her waking as the sun indeed rose a glaring red- an obvious reminder of what had transpired naught hours ago.

Sasuke found himself disobeying a part of Lord Masayuki's final orders. In which that he didn't per say request an audience with Takeda Shingen than he demanded it by infiltrating the manor and showing up right outside Lord Shingen's room door and announcing his presence.

"Lord Takeda Shingen of Kai?" The teenager called in an unwavering voice, loud enough to be heard but his tone low enough to be respectful. He looked up from checking on Benmary-sama when the screen door slid open to reveal a broad, strong man whose face was cautiously surprised by his presence and precious bundle. "I beg your forgiveness for this intrusion. Sarutobi Sasuke. I serve Benmary-sama, the current heir of the Sanada line."

Lord Shingen's eyebrows arched. "Current heir you say… Come inside, Sarutobi Sasuke. It appears you have much to explain."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_there is a continuation of this where Benmary grows up to an older Yukimura, still female. It can be found on my livejournal Shadow explicit (genderbent Yuki)._


	10. Chapter 10

_This oneshot is a kind of an AU or unrelated to the rest prior. The backstory for THIS oneshot is where Yukimura is a teenager just entering Shingen's service and for the first time he sleeps apart from Sasuke. (also I finally include Sasuke's subordinates too). A lot of these are just gonna end up being more and more unrelated as I continue with this pairing and fandom. Warnings include bromance and FLUFF!_

**~x~**

**Shadow 10**

**~x~**

When the night had fallen and all his armor had been taken off and put away, Yukimura felt vulnerably young and childishly needy for a warm, protective embrace. He felt foolish for desiring something so immature considering his status, and tried to ignore it for the sake of his pride as a samurai. However, he couldn't sleep, and instead remained awake throughout the night squeezing a pillow into a misshapen lump. After experiencing a week of terrible lack of sleep that was worrying everyone (Oyakata-sama and Sasuke especially), Yukimura admitted defeat.

The night air was cool despite Yukimura's cover over his yukata, as the brunette shuffled silently out of the manor, heading for the far wall where an unobtrusive small building was constructed- the ninja hut. It was where Sasuke slept along with his subordinates when nightly patrols weren't necessary and the shinobu could rest. The brunette hesitated outside the door, but the weary trembling of his outstretched hand convinced him. He needed this to sleep. Armed with his conviction and childish vulnerability, Yukimura slid open the door as quietly as he could.

As expected, Sasuke's subordinates sat upright in their bedrolls, armed in case of attack but blinked weary eyes upon seeing their Sanada master instead.

"I'm sorry..." Yukimura whispered to them regretfully for disturbing their rest. "...Sasuke?" He asked meekly, ashamed that he knew none of their names because HIS ninja was the only one who regularly had contact with him.

As a collective group, the roused ninjas pointed to a dark door that Yukimura hadn't noticed earlier, indicating another room where as their leader, Sasuke slept separate.

"Thank you. Forgive me for disturbing you." Yukimura whispered gratefully, taking a small step forward, nervous to step on someplace that could possibly be a personal possession in the dark that he couldn't see. He jumped a little when a soft hand touched his ankle, coaxing him on the right path to the door. He genuinely thanked the shinobu for the assistance, watching in wonder as each ninja did the same to help him navigate between their bedrolls in order to get to the door. He thanked each and every one of them, smiling at their gentleness. They were truly ninja under Sasuke's wing.

After getting to the door, Yukimura turned and bowed gratefully to them, smiling at what felt like he had just become closer to the other ninja under his command. Again as one, the shinobu bowed back before laying back down in their bedrolls to return to sleep. Turning, Yukimura opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

Just like his subordinates had, Sasuke immediately sat upright from sleep, though without weapon as he instantly recognized Yukimura despite the dark. "Danna? What in the world are you doing here? Please don't tell me you walked here when it's dangerous to be out in the open alone at night."

Yukimura quickly stepped over to his beloved ninja and fell to his knees and into the older man's warm embrace. "Sasuke..." He breathed the shinobu's name instead of answering immediately. "Sasuke..."

Even without knowing the reason for the sudden visit and childish need to cling, Sasuke still embraced the brunette tenderly and soothed his vulnerability with protection. Yukimura loved him all the more for doing so.

Yukimura gently pushed Sasuke back down, crawling under the covers with him and pressing close with a shuddering sigh. He pressed his face to a warm chest and slipped one arm around Sasuke's middle to press his palm against a strong back and pull himself close. Again, Sasuke welcomed him despite the silence and his own confusion. The shinobu tucked the blankets snugly around his master and looped both arms around the teenager, holding him close to share warmth and comfort.

Immediately, Yukimura's eyes began to droop as exhaustion swooped in and claimed his uneasy wakefulness at last. "Sasu...ke..." He breathed one last time before succumbing to sleep.

**~x~**

Yukimura awoke finally well-rested and still sleepy despite it, unaware of everything that existed outside of the cocoon of warmth he currently lay in. He instinctively automatically recognized it was Sasuke's body intertwined with his, and the thought alone made Yukimura melt with sleepy warmth. Without even being fully aware of it, he fell back asleep for more rest.

When he next awoke, the situation was the same but his position was slightly different. His face was still pressed to Sasuke's chest, where the rhythmic throbbing of the ninja's heart was better than any lullaby, but his arms were curled up against his chest between their bodies and his knees were bent, one hooked over Sasuke's thigh and the other between the ninja's own knees. Unable to help himself, Yukimura yawned widely.

"Finally awake, Danna?" Sasuke's voice was quiet and amused, tender with fondness. His warm fingers fell on the brunette's hair and began stroking with wonderful gentleness. "I can assume you've caught up on your missed sleep now."

Unwilling to wake completely despite being found out and addressed, Yukimura clutched at Sasuke's clothes and snuggled closer. He smiled despite himself at the shinobu's resulting warm laughter.

"It's been a while since we've done this, huh Danna? You always did like to cuddle." Sasuke's fingers were warm in his hair, petting in a rhythm that had Yukimura humming in the human equivalent to a cat's purring.

"Yes..." Yukimura finally responded quietly, yawning once more and nuzzling his nose against Sasuke's collarbone with lidded eyes. "I needed this... I've missed it truly."

"Is this why you couldn't sleep this past week?" Sasuke guessed gently. "Because we were apart?"

With some reluctance, Yukimura nodded and clung tighter to his beloved shinobu. "Yes. I'm sorry Sasuke. I know I shouldn't cling. It's childish but I just cannot help it. I need you by my side to rest. I sleep fitfully without you." The teenager insisted desperately, hoping and praying that Sasuke wouldn't scold him too harshly for acting like a bratty child.

Sasuke gave a little fond sigh. "No, it's my fault, Danna. I spoiled you rotten when you were younger by doing this. It's my own fault you have trouble sleeping alone now." Despite himself, Sasuke didn't sound too remorseful. Definitely apologetic, but not regretful of spoiling Yukimura with cuddles.

Fondly, Yukimura slipped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him affectionately. "I liked being spoiled by you, Sasuke. I never feel safer than when I am with you, and especially like this. It soothes me and the world feels far away. Is this selfish of me to cling to you?" He asked worriedly.

"If it is, then I am also selfish for enjoying it just as much." Sasuke responded while returning the embrace so the two were now thoroughly tangled together. "I sleep best when you are with me too, Danna, because then I know for certain that you are safe, warm and alive still." The shinobu chuckled. "We're a sore pair, aren't we, Danna?"

"Yes." Yukimura laughed agreeably. "A truly spoiled pair of clingy emotional warriors!" The brunette laughed harder at Sasuke's resulting snort of amusement. He hadn't the faintest idea of the hour of the day because of the dark windowless room, but he didn't care in the least. He was warm, sleepy, and wrapped up with his faithful ninja and all was simple and perfect once more. Little else mattered outside that.

A comfortable moment of silence passed after their laughter had faded, where Yukimura thoroughly enjoyed Sasuke's petting of his hair. Then the older man spoke.

"My subordinates told me of how you were kind to them last night when you sought me out. They were happy to bring clothes and food for you when you awoke, and calmed the maids you made frantic in your sudden disappearance come morning past."

Yukimura was startled by the final sentence, but only showed it by opening his eyes and didn't move away from Sasuke's warmth. "Morning past? What hour is it now?"

The ninja hummed. "Last I knew, midday. Though that was awhile ago. I've lost track of time. Your warmth made me fall into naps often. The food is still good though, because my ninja told the kitchen you'd be sleeping for awhile longer."

Yukimura was shocked. "I have never slept this late before! What does everyone think of me! Disappearing from my room in the middle of the night, worrying the maids and missing our morning meeting with Oyakata-sama!" And yet still, Yukimura was extremely reluctant to do anything more than curl closer into Sasuke.

The ninja noticed and grew a secretive smirk. "Taishou excused your absence today, insisting that I keep you in bed for rest and recovery. We should at least sit up to eat soon, then bathe and relieve ourselves, but taishou's orders were to rest so I'm holding you here for the rest of the day, Danna."

Yukimura, having learned of Oyakata-sama's approval, eagerly agreed. With a broad smile, the young Tiger pressed his cheek to Sasuke's heartbeat and closed his eyes. A full day's given rest and Oyakata-sama approved Sasuke-cuddle-time? Best day ever.


End file.
